Latin name: Sedum telephium. 
Cultivar name: xe2x80x98Lajosxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new form of Sedum telephium plant named xe2x80x98Lajosxe2x80x99, pronounced xe2x80x9cLai""-oshxe2x80x9d. A naturally occurring sport or mutation of Sedum telephium xe2x80x98Autumn Joyxe2x80x99 characterized by a butter yellow edge to the foliage, compared to the all green leaves of Sedum telephium xe2x80x98Autumn Joyxe2x80x99. The parent plant, Sedum telephium xe2x80x98Autumn Joyxe2x80x99 is of hybrid origin between Sedum telephium and Sedum spectabile. The new plant was found as a single 1 gallon plant by the inventor among a block of 1 gallon Sedum telephium xe2x80x98Autumn Joyxe2x80x99 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Harvard, Ill. in 1997. The selection of this plant was due to it""s variegated foliage. Asexual, vegetative tip cutting propagation and division has been the only means of reproduction. Propagation has taken place at Intrinsic Perennial Gardens, Inc. Hebron, Ill. since 1998. In 1999 we planted four plants out in three different locations. To date these four plants have not had any reverting. The new Sedum has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after rooting over 500 vegetative tip cuttings from 1998 to 2002.
In the following description, color references are made to The Royal Horticultural Society Colour Chart. The new Sedum telephium plant named xe2x80x98Lajosxe2x80x99 has shown the characteristic of a yellow variegation on a tall upright Sedum to be unique and stable. Plants of the new Sedum can be compared to plants of Sedum alboroseum xe2x80x98Frosty Mornxe2x80x99. 1. The new Sedum is a sport occurring on a hybrid with telephium while the xe2x80x98Frosty Mornxe2x80x99 species is alboroseum. 2. The new Sedum has a yellow variegation, yellow group 11 C, while xe2x80x98Frosty Mornxe2x80x99 has a white variegation. 3. The new Sedum has a broader variegation, typically a 5 mm wide edge to the leaf while xe2x80x98Frosty Mornxe2x80x99 has a thinner variegation, typically 2-3 mm wide.
Plants of the new Sedum can also be compared to plants of Sedum kamtchaticum xe2x80x98Variegatumxe2x80x99. 1. The new Sedum is typically upright on strong stems 30-45 cm tall while Sedum kamtchaticum xe2x80x98Variegatumxe2x80x99 is typically 10 cm high. 2. The leaf size of the new Sedum is larger as well, usually 5-8 cm long and 3-4 cm wide, while Sedum kamtchaticum xe2x80x98Variegatumxe2x80x99 leaves are usually 10-15 mm long and 10 mm wide. 3. The new Sedum has an overall flower color of 187 D while Sedum kamtchaticum xe2x80x98Variegatumxe2x80x99 has yellow or gold flowers.